


PB&J

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Office AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kon works in WE under Tim and they're in a relationship which seems mostly about sex. But it seems that the last aspect might be changing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J

The sofa was sticking uncomfortably to his back, clinging to his sweaty skin and making him want to squirm away. But that meant moving out of the comfortably position he was in half on top of Kon.  
  


Interesting how lying half over the larger man’s body was more comfortable than lying on the sofa. And he had crashed many a times on his office sofa so he was well acquainted with the black leather couch. But seriously, leather and sweaty, post orgasmic bodies did not mix.  
  


While he was debating the merits of moving and getting more comfortably, Kon ran a hand over his back. “Good thing you’ve got a sofa in here.”  
  


Tim laughed, the soft breaths puffing against Kon’s neck. “And the table and the chair and the window view.” He ran his fingers over a nipple, circling the dark nub. Smiling as the flesh slowly hardened to a point he could tease. “The only thing we haven’t had sex on is the fridge.”  
  


Kon’s laugh made him move along with the broad chest, “We’ll do that next time.” The man promised, hand coming down over his wrist to stop his fingers. Tim was surprised when Kon began to move, shifting off the sofa.  
  


Disappointed at the end of their cuddle time, Tim sat up as well. “You have to go?” he asked lightly, trying to mask his disappointment.  
  


Kon shook his head, “I just wanted to get something from my bag.”  
  


Curious, he watched Kon walk over to the dark bag he had brought in with him into the office. A pleased smirk came to his lips as Kon bent down to rummage through the bag, without a stitch on his golden body. It was a shame that such a fine ass had to be kept hidden underneath formal dress pants. However, it was also a fine sight to see those broad shoulders and chest covered in a crisp blazer.  
  


“Got it.” He declared, turning around with a small box in hand.  
  


Tim blinked out of his daze. “Got what exactly?” he asked, eying the blue lunchbox. It was a simple plastic lunch box, one of the many standard designs available for adults. Kon sat down next to him on the sofa, naked thigh pressing against his. “Dinner!”  
  


Surprise flooded him. “You made  _dinner_?” he asked slowly, feeling an uncomfortably squirmy feeling growing in his stomach. It made him feel warm and shy (in a really happy way). Kon simply took the top off with a flourish. More eager than anything, Tim leaned in to take a closer look.  
  


And burst out laughing.  
  


“PB&J?” He asked between chuckles. “You made PB&J for  _dinner_?”  
  


“It’s  _brinner_ , thank you very much. And I’ll let you know that I make a _wicked_  PB&J.” Kon handed a triangle over, “And it was either this or eggs cause I can’t really make anything else.”  
  


Slightly alarmed, Tim stared at Kon. “Then what do you usually do for your meals?”  
  


Kon chewed and swallowed the bite in his mouth, “I have lunch from the cafeteria here and for dinner I get take-out or one of those ready to make meals. ”   
  


Tim was still staring at his lover as he took another bite, “That doesn’t sound particularly healthy though.”  
  


Shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, “But I can’t really cook. Or find the time to go and buy a cook book that I can understand. You should eat.”  
  


Taking a small bite of the sandwich, Tim chewed slowly as he contemplated his next words carefully.   
  


“I could show you…” Kon’s eyes turned to regard him, “How to cook a few simple meals. If you’d like.” He held his breath, hoping that Kon would accept and nervous that he might refuse.  
  


Bright blue eyes widen in surprise, “You can cook?”  
  


“Just some simple stuff.” He replied modestly, taking another bite of his sandwich.  
  


“That’s amazing.” The awe in Kon’s voice makes him flush with pleasure. “You’re the head of your own company, you’re wicked smart and you can cook too? There’s gotta be _something_  you can’t do.”  
  


Tim laughed, hiding his smile behind his half eaten sandwich. “I can’t sing.”  
  


The other man laughed as well, “Thank God there’s something.” When he stops, he gives Tim a brilliant smile, “I’d love your help, thanks.”  
  


“Friday?” He asked, “At my place?”  
  


“Sounds good.” Kon grinned, lightly tapping what was left of his sandwich against Tim’s in a mock toast. “I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> How awkward is it that I don't even remember this verse? OTL


End file.
